Ask Ino!
by Sakura in action
Summary: Here in ask Ino you may ask any question you like to Ino! The Inopig shall answer!Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**ASK INO!**

**A/N: **Welcome to ask Ino where you can ask all the questions you want about Ino. You may have more than one question and if you wanna ask Ino something please write it when you review the story. You could get your question on the next chapter, you never know! And don't forget I'm evil so you'll never know! I won't have too many questions in the first chapter but this will let you know how the story will be like. Enjoy!

Boredomisthedevil:

Why are you so freakin' worthless?

"Worthless? I do a lot in the show! Let's see, I show off my beauty, I make people laugh, and I'm the leader that always leads my team to success! So, no, I am not worthless, I am beautiful although most people don't see it. You must be mistakening me for Sakura," Ino said, shrugging.

Silver Curiosity:

Why do you look like Deidara?

"Duh! It's because I'm the new fashion style! I'm so beautiful that everyone, even gay men, are trying to look like me! It's so obvious that Deidara is the only one in the Akatsuki who knows fashion when she, I mean he sees it!" Ino replied smugly as she took out a mirror and looked at herself in it.

Potato chips:

What do you see in that bird butted black haired boy named Sasuke?

"Excuse me! You have insulted the Ino! Ugh! How could you think that my bird buttish hair?! And if he did, why have I never seen it?! He is a beauty of beauties and he's mine! You know the last thing he said to me was, "I hate you. Stay freakin' away from me, at least 50,000 miles away or I'm gonna kill you!' See, that shows signs of true love!" Ino said with her nose in the air.

Well that's all I have for now! Please review your questions so I will be able to continue making chapters! I would like each chapter to have at least 6 questions to answer so please give at least 6 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ino and I'm not sure that I'd want to either…

A/N: Hi everybody! I finally have Ask Ino chapter 2. Im sorry if I didn't put all your questions on in this chapter. I promise it'll be on the next chapter!

**Ask Ino Chapter Two**

Loverofallthingschocolate"

You know, if you dated Chouji he would treat youi like a princess and if you dated Sasuke ( no one will, he is too in love with himself) he would treat you like dirt. Why don't you just give your chubby and loyal teammate a chance?

"Ugh! But he's fat! We're like the complete opposites of each other! Do you think I could be the hot princess I am with a fat princess?! Yeah right!" Ino said.

Bleeding Kunai:

Why don't you have pupils?"

"EXCUSE ME?!! I HAVE PUPILS!!!! You just---you just can't see them cuz—cuz they're to beautiful for you! God! A hot model like me has no time to talk to someone like you anyway!" Ino cried looking away.

Ninjadog:

Are you jealous of Sakura, Hinata, or Tenten?

"Why would _I_ be jealous of _them?_ They're all jealous of me! Especially that ugly forehead girl Sakura! She's so jealous cuz I got Sasuke-kun and he loves me more! Mwahahahaha! And that Hinata is jealous of me because I am beautiful and she has no style! And ten-ten is jealous of me because….wait, why is she jealous of me? I can't even remember talking to her in the show.. Oh that means shes a non mattering character! Hahaha! Amen't I awesome?" Ino said, batting her eyelashes.

hanyou-risika:

WHY DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON SASUKE!! you must know

by now that he's gay with Naruto. . .

" WHAAAAAAT?! Who dares to offend my Sasuke-kun like that?! I mean, NOBODY even wants to even go near that ugly, smelly, disgusting, orange thing! And I'm so much more hotter! Haven't you seen the huge pile of I luv u letters that Sasuke-kun has sent me saying stuff like "Get lost. I hate you. You smell worser than shit. Your clothes look hideous. And If you're around I'm not?" Ino said smugly.

Chris's girl 14:

I want to ask ino if she even knows how to be nice!

"You have to get your ears checked. And your eyes too. Havent you seen all the times in the show when I've cheered my teammates on?" Ino asked.

Flashback:

_Shikamaru jumps out of the way of a blow that would have been fatal if it struck him. He was about to come up with a strategy when all of a sudden he heard a very annoying voice scream out, "SHIKAMARU!! YOU BETTER WIN OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

End of flashback

Flashback:

_Chouji started rolling up to his opponent. Just then his opponent smashed him against the wall. Chouji dizzily got up. Just then he heard Ino scream, "CHOUJI! Do YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF ROLLING?! MOVE THAT FATASS OF YOURS!!!"_

End of flashback

"See what I mean?" Ino said as if she was making any sense at all.

Author: Okay people! That's it for this chapter! Please review and give me some more questions so I'll be able to continue! Thanks!


End file.
